The invention relates to cleansing of skin, and particularly to a face mask for cleansing of facial skin, the face mask being provided with two or more electrodes to be connected to a cleansing signal generator which generates a cleansing signal.
A face mask according to FIG. 1 is previously known, which comprises two or more electrodes 22, 23 to which an electric cleansing signal generated by a cleansing signal generator 1 external to the face mask is conveyable, the electrodes provided in the face mask being arranged as pairs of electrodes comprising a positive electrode and a negative electrode and residing in the face mask. Furthermore, the face mask comprises a fibre layer to be placed against the skin. The fibre material has good absorption properties, enhanced by electric current provided by the electrodes.
The face mask comprises a stiffer outermost portion which presses the face mask against a user's face. The stiffer portion may be tightened against the face e.g. by means of a strip 30 or the like to be fastened behind the head or the ears. The user may find such a strip fastening laborious and inconvenient. In addition, users have different faces, wherefore the stiffer portion does not enable the lower portions to be placed against the skin evenly; therefore, electric current does not become evenly distributed across all the areas to be treated.